


Survivor Guilt

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [6]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tilda and Lynn relax together.





	Survivor Guilt

Tilda was something of an innocent, although she had used her feminine wiles to survive the camp. She had seen the way Lynn sat staring out the window and moved closer, her tiny hand slipping into Lynn's as she spoke softly. 

"Survivor Guilt biting again?"

Lynn smiled sadly.

"A little yes..."

"You saved my life Lynn...."

Tilda murmured softly. 

"You and Blanche... without you... I'd have been just another nameless child lost to the war."

Lynn smiled and gestured for Tilly to sit in her lap. Tilda smiled and snuggled into her, settling on her lap carefully. Lynn smiled and gently kissed Tilly's neck. Tilly murred softly. 

"I like that..."

"Why do you think I'm doing it?"

Lynn murred. 

"Because you know I like it?"

Lynn smiled and kept up her soft kissing. Tilly was soon purring contentedly. Lynn began to gently undo Tilly's shirt. Tilly smiled and let her take it, un-embarrassed. Lynn purred and began to gently suckle on her nipples. Tilly mewed softly, arching into her lips. Lynn purred and upped her suckling. Tilda continued to mew and arch, already close to climax. Lynn purred and kept her pace. Tilda soon cried out and came.


End file.
